Her suprising Valentine's Day Gift
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: ,,Valentine s day ...how much I hate this day. Always this stupid tradition to give the other one, the loved one, a gift..' ShizumaxNagisa


**Here is a new ShizumaxNagisa Fan Fiction. This time, a small and sweet FF. I was a little inspired by the Strawberry Panic novel although Nagisa is in some places a little out of character. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I am happy about any feedback. And as always english isn't my native language and I don't own Strawberry Panic.**

Her surprising Valentine's Day gift

 _Valentine`s day ...how much I hate this day. Always this stupid tradition to give the other one, the loved one, a gift. In itself, indeed a beautiful day, It's just stupid if someone like me still has not found anyone which I can give something..let alone I would get nothing._

The pleasant smell of fresh pastries and cakes filled the air in the kitchen, and spread aeronautic throughout the room. Lively whispers of happy plan forming donation could be heard from the group of girls which were giggling in front of their delicious looking food. Also she was standing in front of her small but perfectly placed precious chocolates and examined them slightly skeptical with a raised eyebrow. It was perfectly decorated and prepared.

"Ah Etoile-sama that looks so wonderful!" Heard the silver-haired young woman abruptly from the younger St. Miator students which had meanwhile gathered around her to see what she probably had in mind for this special day.

"Thank you, but your gifts look wonderful too.", It came promptly from her and she let out a mischievous wink.

With these words , left the young woman the other girls ,who was called Shizuma Hanazono ,and took her chocolates carefully. She knew that if she would stay longer, then the students would annoy her the whole day.

How cute they are ... she thought and entered the sprawling campus to get some fresh air. The soothing aroma of spruce trees that were scattered around the running school building, did their work necessary. It was a beautiful day and It made her smile but this smile was shortly transformed into a thoughtful sigh. Her eyes found a not so enthusiastic student of , which studied the joyous behavior of others with a pouting gesture.

,, How can the other girls be happy like that about this day? "Sighed the redheaded girl and did not notice that someone crept up behind her. "This day is so unnecessary ...this day is..." she murmured . But she was just silenced at the moment by the sounding voice behind her.

"This day is so wonderful and full of love ..., I agree with you completely." Shizuma giggled off and startled the younger St. Miator student who turned directly to her and slightly grumbling dodged to the side with a non-serious "Yes."

"What's going on my Nagisa?" Smirked the silver-haired beauty, eyeing the redhead. But the answer was only a short sigh.

,,You know you can come to me with everything." She added after the silent pause.

"No ... wait ...", it came out by the youngsters when she noticed that Shizuma was about to leave. "I'll tell you it, but you're not allowed to laugh at me ..." she admitted clearly understood and crossed her arms. Shizuma nodded with a slight smile.

This place was, of course not the best place for any problems, and both were aware of that so Shizuma proposed a more tranquil place. Both walked towards the forest.

"The problem is ... I hate this day ..." Said Nagisa , pulling directly the entire attention of the mysterious eyes of the Etoile on her. Silence. Why did she just said it yet? She had decided to get through the day without any more attention -but now It was definitely too late for that.

"You hate this day ...?", It sounded suspicious from the lips of the elders. Somehow her statement wasn't plausible, because after the knowledge of Shizuma nothing dramatic happened to the redhead.

"Yes, I hate this day ... because it is useless to give away chocolate if they have been swallowed up within a short time anyway ..." she snorted and turned her gaze irritably aside.

"Hm ... I wonder my little Daisy, could It be that it's because you've never gotten chocolate? Otherwise you'd know that even this kind gesture brings your heart to melt Nagisa ... "she giggled again and winked teasingly now to the younger, who looked after her words puzzled, but looked also caught.

,,W-what?'' Nagisa looked surprised to Shizuma and then looked down in shame, because the older beauty was right. It was not surprising that Nagisa didn't like this day because of it. She was always an ordinary girl, not particularly pretty or rich and she wasn't talented. The only thing she could very well was to be clumsy. Therefore Nagisa had never get something on Valentine`s day. At least that was what she thought, because nobody could love her in a romantic way.

Another silence emanated from both, followed by a sigh of the Etoile. It took only a moment before Shizuma bowed to the younger girl with a gentle smile and held out the gift which she had packed so lovingly this morning.

,, Then you get today your first Valentine gift my little Daisy ... ", she added boldly and looked with a gentle smile in two puzzled-looking eyes.

"Eh ... but ... I ..." was the only thing that came from the young red-haired girl, who was now holding the chocolates in her hands. Somehow it was not right. Although she had now finally get something, she had now nothing she could give Shizuma. "E-Etoile-sama ..." she began embarrassed, but was silenced by a pair of soft lips on her own lips.

'' Don't worry my Nagisa, you have to give me anything in return. '' Winked Shizuma and turned around to go. For a moment Nagisa stood rooted to the spot and touched her lips. What just happened? She had her first kiss from the magnificent and beautiful Shizuma.

,, W-wait Etoile-sama '' Nagisa ran behind the silver-haired beauty. "Let's celebrate Valentine's day together ..." she tried it again with these words, and in fact, the silver-haired woman paused and looked surprised to the younger ones. The only response or reaction from her was a charming smile. Shizuma held out her hand and looked deep into Nagisa's eyes. ,, Then come with me my little flower. '' Nagisa was amazed that she suddenly wanted to celebrate this day with Shizuma, but deep inside her she knew it already. She knew that she felt for the beautiful and mysterious Etoile-sama. She took Shizuma's hand. And Shizuma felt it. This warm feeling that came up inside of her as she touched this delicate hands of Nagisa.

At this time, none of them knew that they would experience many wonderful Valentines days together. And Nagisa learned to love this day as every other day with her beautiful Etoile.


End file.
